Viviendo con lobos
by Sunflower23
Summary: No queria ser secuestrada por un vampiro, ni reencontrarme con mi tia que me abandono al mismo tiempo que mi padre, ni tampoco quería heredar las habilidades de mi tia y por ello ser cosiderada una bruja, ni ser amiga de hombres lobo y mucho menos que uno se imprimase de mi. No queria...Pero ha ocurrido.Y no podria ser más feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**"SOMOS VAMPIROS."**

**_"GENIAL."_**

La angustia en mi pecho no me lo puede quitar nadie. Estando con mis dos mejores amigas se me pasa un poco pero nunca se va del todo. Ya no sé qué hacer y cada día que pasa pierdo la esperanza de que se me vaya del todo este dolor que siento al quedarme sola conmigo misma. Es como si algo quiere salir desde mi interior pero no puede...

* * *

><p>Iba de camino a una comida que iban a celebrar mis amigas. Íbamos a celebrar el fin de curso. Aún quedaba todo el verano por delante. En el fondo, esperaba que al finalizar el verano este dolor se disminuyera aunque sabía que las probabilidades eran nulas.<p>

Estaba caminando por una callejuela de camino al restaurante donde se iba a celebrar la comida. Eran las dos de la tarde. Mucha gente ya estaba comiendo por lo que las calles estaban casi vacías. Yo seguí por mi camino pero me percaté de que alguien me estaba siguiendo desde ya un rato.

En el momento en el que me decidí a darme la vuelta para preguntarle qué era lo que quería, esa persona se hallaba delante de mí. Antes de que pudiera articular palabra o sonido alguno me puso un dedo en mis labios. Era frio. Muy frio. Era un hombre, de belleza inimaginable y unos ojos rojos.

"Shhhhhhh!" me dijo a pesar de que yo un hubiese articulado palabra alguna. "Vas a venir conmigo si no quieres que le pase algo a tu familia." Me amenazó. _Mierda! ¿Qué hago?_, pensé.

Me colgó sobre sus hombros y comenzó a correr velozmente. Al cabo de unos minutos me desmaye por el frio que tenía y por la velocidad a la que estaba corriendo el hombre que me llevaba, el cuál, ya supuse, no era humano.

* * *

><p>Al despertarme me percaté de que ya había anochecido. Oía voces.<p>

"Tony! No podrías haber buscado a alguien que no tuviese un aspecto tan apetecible!" Decía una mujer.

"Era la primera que he encontrado que hablaba inglés fluido." Dijo el tal Tony.

"Siento interrumpirles pero ha despertado." Dijo una voz desconocida.

"Levántate." Me ordenó Tony. Yo me levante inmediatamente, con miedo por lo que me podrían hacer si me negaba." Muy bien. Al menos obedece." Dijo sonriendo burlonamente. _Imbécil,_ pensé.

"Me llamo Yolanda." Me dijo la mujer que había hablado anteriormente." Necesitamos tu ayuda. Primero, como ya debes de haberte dado cuenta, no somos humanos, sino vampiros." _Estupendo! _Pensé con sarcasmo. "Hemos convertido a unos humanos que estaban de vacaciones en Madrid. No nos percatamos de que eran Estado Unidenses antes de convertirlos por lo que ahora necesitamos que hagas de interlocutor." Yo asentí y mire a mí alrededor. Siete vampiros. _No voy a salir de esta_, pensé.

"Cómo te llamas?" Me pregunto la mujer.

"Elena Letelier." Le respondí.

"Yo me llamo Yolanda. Este es mi hermano Tony." Dijo haciendo un gesto al hombre que me había secuestrado." Estos son German y Gabriel." Dijo aludiendo a los otros dos vampiros. El chico llamado Gabriel me sonrió. Tenía caballera rizada y de color negro azabache junto a unos ojos azules increíbles. El otro, en cambio, tenía pelo de color rubio y unos ojos grises, los cuales, me miraban con odio.

Yolanda se dio vuelta para mirar a los recién convertidos. "No sabemos cómo se llaman. Si podrías preguntarles." Me dijo Yolanda amablemente. Yo asentí y me dirigí a ellos.

* * *

><p>El primer mes pasó volando. Los vampiros recién convertidos se llaman Samuel, Carlos, Lucia y Roberto. Me lleve muy bien con Samuel y Gabriel sobre todo. Ellos se turnaban para llevarme en brazos cuando nos teníamos que cambiar de sitio porque llevábamos mucho tiempo allí, también me ayudaban a encontrar comida y me defendían cuando German insinuaba que se debían deshacer de mí.<p>

El primer mes adelgace unos buenos ocho kilos y mi pelo marrón oscuro creció un buen trozo ya que no lo sometía a las planchas de pelo.

Alguno de los vampiros recién convertidos tenían dones, entre ellos, Samuel. Samuel podía curar todo tipo de heridas y enfermedades. Yo, utilizaba lentillas así que Samuel curo mis problemas de visión y ya no tuve que volver a utilizarlas.

Hacia bien de interlocutora pero estos vampiros eran muy rápidos aprendiendo y me temía que pronto ya no me iban a necesitar y que se desharían de mí.

* * *

><p>A medida que pasaba el tiempo, mi amistad con Gabriel y Samuel era más fuerte, pero, al parecer, el odio que sentía German hacia mí también aumentaba.<p>

Además, había desarrollado un don. Podía leer las mentes de las personas a mí alrededor y también podía controlar las cosas telepáticamente.

Después de dos meses, había adelgazado otros tres kilos, estaba segura de que los vampiros se desharían de mi muy pronto y ya podía controlar mis dones. Más que nada quería controlar mis dones porque oír lo apetecible que eres 24 horas al día es realmente agotador.

Veía como German conspiraba contra mí junto a Tony, aunque Yolanda no les hacía caso. Ella me había cogido cariño y le tenía de mi parte. Pero, una noche, me pregunto una cosa y sabía que mi respuesta no le iba a gustar.

"Elena, podemos convertirte? Me temo que cualquier día alguno de nosotros podría perder el control y atacarte. Creo que lo mejor será convertirte. Pero primero necesitamos que nos digas si eso es lo que quieres." Me dijo Yolanda.

"No, lo siento pero yo no quiero ser como vosotros." Le dije en un susurro. Ella asintió y no me volvió a dirigir la palabra desde entonces.

Samuel y Gabriel no se despegaron de mí desde entonces. Pero ni ellos podían protegerme para siempre…

* * *

><p>Tres meses después de haber sido secuestrada, estaba en el bosque con Samuel y Gabriel esperando a que los demás volviesen de caza. Estábamos los tres solos, o eso era lo que pensábamos…<p>

De repente, Tony y German salieron desde detrás de un árbol. Samuel y Gabriel les sisearon pero de repente se desmayaron.

"¿Qué les habéis hecho?" le pregunte a los dos vampiros que caminaban hacia mí.

"Digamos que he desarrollado un nuevo don en estos últimos meses." Tony dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

En unos milisegundos se encontró a un paso de mí, me cogió en brazos y comenzó a correr conmigo sobre sus hombros. Yo simplemente grite con todas mis fuerzas hasta que me puso en el suelo otra vez.

"Yolanda no puede entender lo que no quiere. Nos estas dificultando mucho las cosas, ¿sabes? No creo que muchos puedan contenerse sin atacarte mucho tiempo más y, como te niegas a ser convertida… no encuentro otra solución." Dijo Tony. Yo simplemente me quede ahí de piedra mientras que se acercaba a mí. Esperando lo que ya sabía que se acechaba.

"Es un pena." Susurro en mi oído, su aliento frio haciéndome temblar de miedo y entonces, me pego. Sentí como si me hubiese partido la cara en dos. Volé ocho metros hacia atrás después de que me pegara.

Al aterrizar sentí un inmenso dolor en el hombro y sentí sangre entrar en mi boca. Toque mi hombro para saber porque me dolía tanto y enseguida encontré una respuesta: un palo se había clavado en mi hombre. Grite, lo más que pude. Me dolía tanto…nunca me había imaginado nada así.

Tony se arrodillo junto a mí.

"Podría matarte ahora mismo y beberme toda tu deliciosa sangre pero, ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?" dijo. Toco la sangre que tenía en la cara con la punta de los dedos y esos mismos dedos se lo metió en la boca. "Delicioso…Simplemente delicioso."

Agarro mi mano derecha y la estiro hacia atrás hasta que llegó a un ángulo monstruoso. Chillé. Chillé tanto que sentí como si mi estuviesen arrancando las cuerdas vocales.

De repente, lo vi. Lo vi saltar encima de Tony. Era enorme. Negro como el carbón. Un lobo. Aparecieron más por detrás del lobo negro y todos atacaron a Tony. Oí a Tony gritar y luego… silencio.

Pensé que Tony ya habría matado a los lobos y que en cualquier momento volvería para matarme pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, una mano toco mi mejilla ensangrentada. Pero esta mano no era fría, sino cálida.

Después de tanto tiempo con seres fríos, al sentir la mano cálida, sentí algo increíble, era como si me estaban calentando desde dentro.

"Está viva." Susurro una voz desconocida.

"Llevarla a la casa de Emily." Dijo otra voz.

"Sam, necesita un médico. Tiene que ir al hospital. Esta muy malherida." dijo otra voz.

"¿Y qué diremos cuando lleguemos? ¿Que estábamos merodeando por el bosque a las dos de la mañana por casualidad?" dijo Sam.

"Quizá nos pueda ayudar Sue Clearwater." Dijo la voz que había oída la primera.

"Si, esa es la mejor opción." Dijo Sam." Leah, ve en busca de tu madre y llévala a casa de Emily. Paul, coge a la chica. Ten cuidado, parece muy delicada. Quil, Jared, acompañadle en vuestra forma lubina. Los demás, juntar las piezas y quemarlas. ¡En marcha!"

Sentí unas manos cálidas cogerme en brazos. Me cogieron con delicadeza, como si tuviesen miedo de romperme.

"Vamos." Dijo el que me había cogido en brazos, el cual, supuse que se llamaba Paul.

Caminamos durante diez minutos hasta que, de repente, pararon de caminar. Oí otras personas caminar a nuestro lado. Uno de ellos golpeo la puerta. Está se abrió después de unos minutos.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Entrad! ¿Qué ha pasado?" Pregunto una mujer.

"La oímos gritando en el bosque, fuimos a ver que sucedía y vimos que le estaba atacando un chupasangre. Matamos al chupasangre y la trajimos aquí. No sabemos nada más." Dijo Paul y me acostó en lo que parecía un sofá con increíble delicadeza una vez más.

"¡Que joven es!" exclamo la mujer que deduce que sería Emily. " ¿Cuántos años crees que tendrá?" preguntó. "Quince, dieciséis como mucho diría yo."

Eso me dejo pensando. Me secuestraron a principios de verano y ya han pasado tres meses, así que ya ha pasado mi cumpleaños, es decir, ya tengo dieciséis. Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Emily!" dijo una mujer.

"¡Gracias a dios que has llegado Sue! Por favor, mira las heridas de esta chica." Dijo Emily.

"¡Dios mío!" Dijo Sue. Oí como abría algo parecido a un maletín, en ese momento me percate que tenía los ojos cerrados aunque no me acordaba haberlos cerrado, así que los abrí.

"¡Oye! Ha abierto los ojos." Dijo la primera voz que había oído que ahora sabia se llamaba Quil.

"Necesito que intentes mantenerte despierta." Dijo Sue. " Me llamo Sue. Tienes que decirme donde te duele." _¿Por dónde empezar?,_ pensé. Oí una puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

"Mi…hombro me duele mucho… yo…" No pude terminar la frase. No podía evitarlo y comencé a llorar.

Emily comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla.

"Tranquila, aquí estas a salvo y nadie te hará daño." Me dijo.

"¡Emily!" reconocí la voz de Sam pero, ahora al decir el nombre de Emily, utilizó un tono dulce y lleno de amor. Se abrazaron.

"Emily, ayúdame a quitarle la chaqueta a la chica." Sue le dijo. Me quitaron la chaqueta y todos los que estaban en la habitación se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"¡Dios mío!" dijo un chico. _¿Cuándo dejaran de decir eso? _, Pensé.

"He traído algunas cosas pero no sé si serán suficientes." Dijo Sue." Sam, no puedo hacer nada con tanta gente en la habitación."

"Ya la habéis oído chicos. Sue, ¿Necesitaras ayuda?" dijo Sam.

"Si, quizá nos podría ayudar Isabel." dijo Sue.

"Muy bien. Quil, ve junto a Seth a casa de Isabel y traerla aquí." Dijo Sam.

"Enseguida." Dijo una voz que supuse pertenecería al chico llamado Seth. Oí como se marchaban.

"Primera tenemos que quitar el palo de su hombro. Haber, Sam, cuando quite el palo tienes que pulsar este trapo con fuerza contra la herida para parar la hemorragia. ¿Entendido? "dijo Sue. Parecía nerviosa.

"Entendido" dijo Sam.

"Vale, uno, dos…tres." Oí como el palo era sacado de mi hombro y comencé a gritar otra vez. Después, todo era de color negro y no me acuerdo de nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>ME ENCANTARIA SABER VUESTRA OPINION.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Pensé que iba a morir a manos de un vampiro psicópata pero aquí estoy. Viva. Junto a mi tía perdida y una manada de hombres lobos…genial.**

Oí varias voces hablar entre sí.

"¿Qué podría haber hecho para merecerse lo que le hizo ese chupasangre?" reconocí la voz de Quil.

"¡¿De verdad crees que necesitan una razón?" Grito Paul.

"Cálmate Paul!" Grito Sam." Dudo que los Cullen hayan oído a la chica gritar, ni siquiera ellos habrían permitido que ocurriera."

"¿Qué va a pasar con ella ahora?" preguntó una voz que no reconocí.

"Lo estamos pensando Jared." Dijo Sam. "Primero necesitamos que se despierte para poder preguntarle algunas cosas."

"Pues ya podéis venir." Dijo una mujer que se encontraba a mi lado. No le había visto acercarse, la reconocí como Emily, me sonrió amablemente. Oí como entraban y se ponían a mí alrededor.

"¿Podemos traerte algo?" Me preguntó Jared.

"No gracias, estoy bien." Dije. Pero mi voz sonaba muy débil. Me miraron con preocupación. Les mire a todos por primera vez realmente viéndolos.

Había seis hombres y dos mujeres, una de ellas Emily. Todos los hombres eran altos y musculosos, tenían pelo muy corto y la piel cobriza, cualquiera habría dicho que parecían clones. Todos llevaban pantalones cortos y el torso al descubierto (a parte de la mujer obviamente). Tenían ojos castaños, de diferentes tonalidades pero casi idénticos.

"Permíteme que me presente, me llamo Sam Uley, y estos son mis hermanos." Me dijo Sam.

"Yo me llamo Elena Letelier." Dije. Al decir esto, todos los presentes en la habitación se callaron y tan solo se oía su respiración.

"¿Has dicho Letelier?" Pregunto Quil. Yo asentí.

"Emily, ve en busca de Isabel y dile que venga aquí. Los demás, iros a casa, ha sido un día muy largo y muchos de vosotros tenéis colegio mañana." Dijo Sam y los chicos se marcharon.

"¿Pasa algo Sam?" Pregunte.

"No, todo está bien Elena. ¿Necesitas algo o estas bien?" Me pregunto por enésima vez. Yo negué con la cabeza pero me di cuenta de que tenía varios vendajes a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

"Tienes un esquince en tu muñeca derecha, Sue te quito el palo del hombro y te ha puesto un vendaje, tienes cinco puntos en la parte izquierda de tu frente y muchos arañazos en tu cara y brazos." Me explico Sam.

"Gracias por todo Sam, de verdad. Primero me salváis y luego me curáis las heridas, bueno, ayudáis a que se curen." Dije con una sonrisa débil. Sam me sonrió de vuelta.

"Sam, ¿querías verme? "Pregunto una mujer. En cuanto la vi, era imposible parar de mirarla. Era una mujer increíblemente hermosa. Tenía pelo negro y largo, unos ojos castaños preciosos y piel cobriza. Pero aparte de eso, tenía una luz que emanaba de ella y la hacía parecer aún más hermosa.

"Si, Isabel. Esta es Elena Letelier." Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia mí.

"Elena, esta es Isabel Letelier." Me dijo Sam. _No- me – jodas, _pensé. Ahora entendía, Isabel Letelier es el único nombre al que he vinculado con mi padre. Es mi tía. Se quedó mirándome durante unos instantes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Yo le habría devuelto el abrazo pero me dolía mucho el cuerpo como para hacerlo, aunque a ella no parecía importarle mucho.

"Solía llamar a tu madre para saber cómo os encontrabais tú y tu hermana, ¿lo sabias?" Me pregunto. Yo asentí, sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas sin control alguno. Estuvimos así durante otros quince minutos hasta que Isabel me soltó.

"Ya puedes venir a interrogarme Sam." Dije. El me sonrió y se sentó.

"Bueno, creo que la primera pregunta es: ¿Cómo llegaste a estar en la posesión de esos vampiros?" Me pregunto. Les explique todo, desde que me secuestraron hasta que me salvaron.

"Increíble." Dijo Sam.

"Estate tranquila que jamás te volverán a herir." Me dijo Isabel.

"¿Puedo hacer una preguntas yo ahora?" Pregunte. Los dos asintieron.

"Sam, tú y los chicos que estaban aquí antes sois hombres lobo, no es así?" Pregunte. El me asintió. "Isabel, tú tienes dones, ¿Verdad?"

"Si, es una herencia de la familia de tu padre. Se pasa de generación en generación, pero solo se pasa de mujer a mujer y si es la segunda en nacer. Además, solo se activa si estamos cerca de algún ser sobrenatural." Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia Sam.

"Necesito saber que va a ser de mi ahora." Dije.

"¡Pues vendrás a vivir conmigo claro!" Dijo Isabel sonriente." Si quieres por supuesto." Añadió.

"Claro." Dije sonriente y me abrazo de nuevo. Sam me levanto del sofá y me cogió en brazos. Me llevo a un Mercedes de color gris.

"Ha sido un placer conocerte Elena. Espero que podamos conocernos más." Me dijo Sam.

"Por supuesto." Le dije mientras me sentaba en el asiento de co- piloto.

"Saluda a Embry y a Kevin de mi parte por favor Isabel." Le dijo Sam. Ella asintió y nos alejamos de la casa de Emily.

"¿Quién es Kevin?" Le pregunte.

"Mi prometido." Me respondió con una sonrisa de enamorada en los labios.

"¿No le molestara que me quede a vivir con vosotros?" Le pregunte.

"Por supuesto que no. Él sabe lo importante que sois tú y tu hermana para mi desde que falleció mi hermano." Respondió." Mira, ya hemos llegado."

Me quede boquiabierta. La casa era hermosa. Había una gran variedad de flores rodeando la casa, los cuales, le daban vida y color a la casa. Al entrar, a la izquierda estaba el salón, a la derecha la cocina y el comedor y al frente unas escaleras de caracol y al fondo de todo había un baño.

"Tenemos tres habitaciones así que puedes elegir entre dos." Me dijo Isabel.

"Esto es increíble." Dije.

"Venga subamos" dijo.

Había mucha distancia entre las tres habitaciones. Isabel me enseño la primera habitación. Era de color azul cielo, tenía un gran armario de madera de arce y una cama de tamaño descomunal en la mitad de la habitación. Había un escritorio, y justo al lado de él, una ventana por la cual entraba mucha luz.

Isabel me enseño la habitación perteneciente a ella y Kevin, tenían su propio baño, lo que significaba que el baño en el segundo piso era exclusivamente para mí.

Isabel también me enseño la otra habitación que era de un color verde pistacho pero, al final me decante por la primera que había visto porque me gustaba más y porque era la habitación más alejada de la de Kevin e Isabel. Pensé que ya que me estaban acogiendo al menos debería darles algo de privacidad.

Las dos entramos a la habitación que había elegido, es decir, la de color azul cielo.

"¿Asique te quedas con esta?" Me pregunto Isabel. Yo asentí.

"Es preciosa." Dije.

"Pues te dejo para que puedas dormir, Sue dijo que tienes que descansar." Me dijo Isabel. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

"Si, me vendrá bien." Dije bostezando.

"Sí al despertarte no me encuentras, no te preocupes porque tengo que hacer algunos recados pero, intentare volver lo antes posible." Dijo Isabel mientras me tumbaba en la cama. Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Mire a mí alrededor. Era…feliz. Pensé que iba a morir a manos de un vampiro psicópata pero aquí estoy. Viva. Junto a mi tía perdida y una manada de hombres lobos…genial. Cerré mis ojos y me dormí.

* * *

><p>Cuando me desperté, oí ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo. Me levante con cuidado y baje las escaleras.<p>

"¿Qué tal has dormido?" Me pregunto la tía.

"Muy bien, hace meses que no duermo tan bien." Dije.

"He ido a comprarte ropa. Sé que habrías preferido ido a comprar y a elegir tu misma pero…"

"No, de verdad me es indiferente, muchísimas gracias. De verdad, no sé cómo recompensarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí." Dije.

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todos estos años. Pero, Elena, quiero que te quede algo claro, yo no estoy haciendo esto por obligación, estoy haciendo esto porque te quiero y no quiero que sientes como si me debes algo." Yo asentí y me abrazó. "Bueno, ¿porque no guardamos esta ropa, luego te duchas y comemos algo?" Me pregunto. Yo asentí y subimos a mi habitación.

Subimos las escaleras con todas las bolsas que por cierto, eran muchos. Tía Isabel había pensado en todo: pantalones, ropa interior, todo tipo de zapatos, vestidos para ocasiones especiales e informales, faldas, todo tipo de camisetas, abrigos…etc.

"Por cuanto tiempo he estado dormida?" Le pregunte mirando la ropa. Isabel se rio.

"Unas cinco horas." Dijo.

"¿Trabajas?" Le pregunte.

"No, tenemos muchas habilidades, unas de las cuales, es premonición. Utilizo ese don para apostar y con eso gano mucho dinero. Kevin no tiene la necesidad de trabajar pero lo hace igualmente como profesor de historia contemporánea aquí en el colegio de la reserva." Dijo Isabel.

"Perdón, ¿la reserva?" Pregunte algo aturdida.

"Dios, perdóname Elena, no te he dicho dónde te encuentras, pues en este momento estas en LaPush, Forks, Washington. Hoy es el 23 de Diciembre." Dijo.

"¿Puedo hacerte más preguntas?" Le pregunte.

"Claro pero primero creo que deberías ducharte." Yo asentí. Entramos al baño y me quite la ropa. Me mire en el espejo que había encima del lavamanos. ¡Ouch! Tenía una pinta una horrible. Normal que Sam me hubiera mirado con una cara tan preocupada. Tenía muchísimos arañazos por toda la cara y el vendaje que tenía encima de los puntos estaba manchado con sangre.

Me metí a la bañera con mucho esfuerzo e Isabel comenzó a lavarme el pelo.

"¿Por qué dijo la Sra. Clearwater que podrías ayudar a limpiar mis heridas?" Pregunte.

"Porque trabaje como enfermera en el hospital de Forks cuando llegué aquí hace unos años junto a tu padre. ¿Sabes, ese arañazo que tienes encima de tu labio superior fue hecho por un hombre lobo? Fue hecho por tu padre. Tu padre era un hombre lobo. Tu madre no lo sabía, se conocieron en Australia, se casaron y te tuvieron a ti y a tu hermana. Dos meses después de que nacieras, tu padre y madre estaban discutiendo, era muy normal que estuviesen discutiendo a menudo. La cosa es que tu padre se enfadó mucho y no pudo controlarse y se transformó, tú estabas demasiado cerca… simplemente te araño. Lloraste y tu madre se enfureció. Le llamo monstruo y le dijo que se fuese porque no le quería volver a ver. Él te miro y se fue. Estaba destrozado, no podía creer lo que había hecho."

"¡Pero solo me araño!" Dije.

"Pero imagina lo que podría haber ocurrido, Elena. Así que se fue. Me pidió que borrase ese recuerdo de vuestras mentes y así lo hice, poniendo un recuerdo falso de lo ocurrido en su sitio. Nos venimos aquí, a Forks. Tu padre estaba destrozado, no comía, dormía muy poco hasta que, conoció a Rose e imprimió en ella." Isabel me ayuda a salir de la bañera, me vestí, nos sentamos en el sofá y mientras ella me peinaba seguimos hablando.

"¿Imprimió?" pregunte.

"Imprimir es algo que solo pueden hacer los hombres lobo. Es como el amor a primera vista pero mil veces más fuerte, es cuando encuentran su alma gemela. Muchos se confunden y creen que el hombre lobo esta obligado a amar a la persona de la que se imprima pero eso es mentira, el hombre lobo puede decidir si aceptar o no a esa persona. Bueno, la cosa es que tu padre se imprimo de Rose Littleton y se casaron. Dos años después de que se casaran, Rose contrajo cáncer y murió. Tu padre no podía soportar la perdida de Rose y se suicidio.

"Eso es horrible." Dije.

"Si, pero al menos ahora están juntos." Dijo Isabel.

"¿Qué otros cualidades tiene los hombre lobo?" Pregunte queriendo cambiar de tema e Isabel me comprendió.

"Pues su temperatura corporal es mucha más alta que la de los humanos." Dijo Isabel.

"Cuando Paul me cogió en brazos estaba ardiendo." Dije.

"Si, Paul Lahote. Paul es el miembro más violento de la manada, es muy cascarrabias por lo que le cuesta más permanecer calmado comparando con los demás, fue uno de los primero miembros de la manada junto a Jared Cameron. Jared es el mejor amigo de Sam y esta imprimado de su compañera de pupitre Kim. Sam es el alpha de la manada, esta imprimado en Emily. La siguiente persona que se unió a la manada fue Embry Call. No le has conocido aun, está de viaje con Kevin y no volverán hasta que vuelva a comenzar el curso. Kevin ha sido como un padre ara Embry. Su madre, Tiffany es mi mejor amiga y viven unos pocos minutos de aquí. Jacob Black fue el siguiente en unirse a la manada, su historia es bastante complicada. Esta enamorado de una chica llamada Bella Swan pero esta, está enamorada de un vampiro llamado Edward Cullen.

"¿Un vampiro?" pregunte.

"Si, los Cullen son un clan de vampiros pero solo beben sangre animal. Los Cullen y el tátara abuelo de Jacob, el cual, fue el último jefe de la tribu de los Quileute, hicieron un trato en el que acuerdan respetar unas normas muy básicas. La historia de Quil no es nada fácil. Esta imprimado de la sobrina de dos años de Emily llamada Claire."

"¡¿Qué?" No os equivocáis. No me daba asco el que un chico de dieciséis años se haya imprimado de una niña de dos, me daba pena porque Quil tendría que esperar mucho para poder estar con ella.

"Seth y Leah Clearwater, los hijos de Sue y de Harry Clearwater, que en paz descanse, fueron los siguientes en unirse a la manada. La historia de Leah es muy complicada. Sam y Leah eran novios pero un día, Emily Young vino a visitar y Sam se imprimo de ella. Emily es la prima de Leah asique fue algo horroroso para ella. Los últimos en unirse a la manada han sido Brady Fuller y Collin Littlesea."

"Vaya historia…" Dije.

"La verdad es que si… los hombres lobo también tienen la habilidad de curarse rápidamente y cuando están en forma lubina pueden oír los pensamientos de los demás." Dijo Isabel.

"Eso tiene que ser horrible." Dije.

"Si, todos odian el hecho de que no tiene privacidad. Bueno, ¿Quieres algo para comer?" Me pregunto Isabel cambiando de tema.

"Quizá una manzana. No he comido mucho en unos meses y me va a costar volver a acostumbrarme." Dije.

Comimos algo, seguimos hablando y luego nos fuimos a la cama bastante tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

**CARTAS A EMBRY**

¡Hola Embry!

Solo ha pasado una semana desde que te has ido con Kevin y ya te has perdido lo más interesante que va a pasar estas vacaciones.

Anoche, salvamos a una chica y matamos a un chupasangre que estaba intentando matarla. La chica está bastante malherida, tiene cinco puntos en la frente, un esquince en la muñeca, muchos arañazos por cara y brazos y, de alguna manera, la sanguijuela le metió un palo en el hombro.

Al parecer…esto no te lo vas a creer… al parecer, esta chica es la sobrina perdida de Isabel asique de ahora en adelante va a estar viviendo junto a ellos. Supongo que Isabel ya le habrá contado todo esto a Kevin.

Bueno, deberías volver pronto porque si no, te vas a perder todo lo divertido.

Jacob.

P.D la chica se llama Elena, Elena Letelier.

* * *

><p>Isabel y yo pasamos la siguiente semana en casa. Las navidades las pasamos las dos juntas, ¡Han sido las mejores navidades de toda mi vida!<p>

Muchas veces nos sentamos en las hamacas que tiene en su patio trasero, bebemos té, leemos o simplemente hablamos. Isabel me habla mucho de Kevin, suena como un hombre maravilloso. He hablado con él por teléfono pero no puedo esperar hasta conocerlo en persona.

Isabel y yo también hemos hablado sobre el colegio al que voy a asistir aquí en la reserva, en realidad solo pueden acudir los jóvenes de descendencia Quileute, pero como todos creen que Isabel es Quileute y mi tío también, dan por hecho que yo también lo soy.

La boda de Kevin e Isabel se celebrara un mes después de las vacaciones, después, se irán de luna de miel a las islas Canarias en España. Yo, seguramente me quedara con unos amigos de mis tíos aquí en LaPush llamados Luke y Lucy Maison. Solo me alojare con ellos durante una semana.

También hemos hablado sobre nuestras habilidades y hemos practicado leyéndonos la mente mutuamente. Isabel me ha enseñado como curar mis heridas utilizando una de mis habilidades. Al utilizar este don, me canso mucho física y sicológicamente. Conseguí curar dos puntos de mi frente.

El 30 de Diciembre teníamos que ir a casa de los Clearwater para que Sue echara un vistazo a mis heridas, asique nos levantamos, desayunamos, limpiamos la casa, nos vestimos y nos fuimos hacia la una de la tarde.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros de tono claro, una sudadera azul marina y unas zapatillas Victorias del mismo color.

Conducimos en el Mercedes durante media hora hasta que llegamos a una casa de aspecto acogedor y golpeamos la puerta.

"¡Hola! Es un placer volver a verte Elena." Dijo Sue dándome un abrazo.

"Lo mismo digo." Dije algo tímida.

"Hola Sue." Dijo Isabel. Entramos a la casa y fuimos al salón en el que tenían la chimenea encendida.

"Bueno Elena, déjame ver esos puntos." Dijo Sue mientras me quitaba la venda y me sentaba en un sofá." Espero que te acuerdes de mí, me llamo Sue Clearwater."

"Claro que me acuerdo de ti. Te debo un: Gracias." Le dije.

"Fue un placer ayudarte." Dijo sonriente. "¡Dios mío! Isabel, ¿tú has hecho algo con sus puntos?" Pregunto Sue claramente sorprendida.

"No, fue todo Elena." Dijo Isabel mirándome con orgullo.

"Increíble." Susurro Sue." Bueno, pues te pondré una venda más pequeña." Dijo mientras hacía justamente eso. Sue también miro la herida de mi hombro y mi esquince. "Vale, se están curando bien y muy rápido. Asique creo que para el final del mes que viene la herida de tu hombre estará casi curada del todo y podre ponerte una venda más flexible en la muñeca." Dijo Sue.

"Suena bien, aunque creo que intentare curar algo más." Dije.

"Increíble." Volvió a murmurar Sue. "Bueno, ¿Queréis algo para beber?" Pregunto.

"Si por favor." Dijo Isabel. Mientras Sue preparaba el té, una mujer joven con pestañas parecidas a plumas y de belleza exótica bajo por las escaleras.

"Hola Leah." Dijo Tía Isabel. Leah le saludo y luego me miro.

"Me llamo Leah Clearwater." Dijo.

"Elena Letelier y gracias por…ya sabes." Dije.

"No hay de qué, pero, si necesitas que te salvemos otra vez algún día de estos intenta avisar con antelación." Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

"Intentare mantenerte informada." Dije y me sonrió. Leí su mente: "_No creo que vaya a ser tan mala como me temía." Vaya, gracias,_ pensé. Isabel estaba sonriendo.

"Leah, ¿has pensado ya que vas a ponerte para mi boda?" Le preguntó Isabel.

"No, la verdad es que tengo varias opciones pero no sé cuál elegir." Dijo Leah.

Las cuatro nos quedamos en el sofá hablando durante varias horas. Hablamos sobre el colegio de la reserva, sobre la boda de Isabel y sobre la cena de año nuevo que íbamos a celebrar al día siguiente. Esa cena se iba a celebrar en mi casa, iban a acudir los Clearwater, los Black, los Ateara, la Sra. Call y los Lahote. Después de la cena iban a acudir Jared y su imprimación Kim.

Mientras que Isabel y Sue hablaban sobre el menú de la cena, Leah y yo hablamos sobre su manada. Leah era una persona muy simpática si ignorabas sus salidas sarcásticas. Leah era la loba más rápida de su manada, además, era la única chica-loba que había.

A las tres de la tarde llego Seth Clearwater. Era un joven muy atractivo aunque muy musculoso para su edad, tenía mi misma edad.

Cuando me saludo, me saludo como si fuese una vieja amiga. Cenamos junto a los Clearwater y nos los pasamos fenomenal.

A las nueve de la noche nos marchamos a casa.

"¿Qué te han parecido los Clearwater?" Me pregunto Isabel.

"Pues, Seth y Sue son personas muy simpáticas y amables, Leah también lo es si ignoras algunos de sus comentarios." Dije.

"Si, lo es. Aunque ha sido bastante simpática contigo. Creo que ella piensa que sois parecidas en algunos aspectos, las dos habéis sufrido por culpa de vampiros." Dijo Isabel.

Tenía razón. Había leído la mente de Leah y vi como había sufrido por Sam. También había visto que los hombres lobo culpan a los vampiros por su "condición". Aparentemente, ellos creen que la razón por la que sus genes sobrenaturales se hayan activado es porque hay vampiros cerca. Asique, seria culpa de los vampiros de que Sam se imprimase de Emily, por lo tanto causando el dolor de Leah.

"A Seth le has gustado." Dijo Isabel sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"A mí me ha parecido un chico encantador." Dije.

Llegamos a casa y nos fuimos a dormir.

* * *

><p>Hola,<p>

Pues mañana es la cena de año nuevo y ahí conoceremos a Elena, bueno, Seth y Leah ya la han conocido. Hasta a Leah le ha caído bien asique esta chica tiene que ser bastante simpática.

Pues mañana ya hablaremos para desearnos feliz año nuevo y todo eso.

Ayer vimos a Ana. ¿Qué tal va todo entre vosotros?

Bueno, ya te llamare mañana para ver que tal van las cosas.

Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a tods por los review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AÑO NUEVO**

Isabel y yo nos despertamos bastante tarde al día siguiente. Yo estaba nerviosa porque iba a conocer apropiadamente a los miembros de la manada por primera vez.

Isabel se dio cuanto asique me enseño algunas fotografías para que pudiera reconocerlos. Vi fotos de Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Collin y Brady. Todos eran increíblemente atractivos, pero el que más atractivo me pareció, fue Embry. Si en una foto ya era guapísimo, me imagine que en persona seria realmente increíble.

Comimos algo hacia las doce de la tarde. A las siete y media iban a llegar los invitados.

La tarde paso lenta. Isabel y yo estuvimos en las hamacas leyendo. A las seis y cuarto comencé a preparar la mesa e Isabel empezó a cocinar. A las siete menos cuarto estaba casi todo preparado.

Lo único que faltaba era que se cocinase el pavo, el cual, tía Isabel puso en el horno y nos fuimos a vestir. Le pedí a Isabel que eligiese que ropa debía ponerme. Eligio unos pantalones, una blusa roja y botas negras.

Me peine y fui a mirarme al espejo. A la mañana había curado otros dos puntos de mi frente y casi había cerrado por completo el último, por lo que Isabel me puso un punto de papel.

Mi pelo había crecido mucho, estaba a un palmo de mi ombligo. Pensé que me veía bastante bien y era feliz. Isabel puso una mano en mi hombro. Llevaba una blusa de color lila y una falda color marrón claro.

En el espejo vi el reflejo de las dos y era tan feliz en ese momento que comenzó a emanar de mí una débil luz.

"Nuestras habilidades causan esa luz. Resplandecemos cuando somos felices porque cuando nosotras somos felices, nuestros poderes lo perciben y ellos también lo son." Me explico la tía.

Baje a ver cómo había quedado el jardín mientras que Isabel se terminaba de preparar. El jardín estaba fantástico. Habíamos puesto la mesa en el centro y varias sillas. Además, habíamos adornado el jardín con varias antorchas y adornos navideños.

Oí el timbre, y como Isabel estaba arriba decidí abrir. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Sam y Emily y los Lahote.

"¡Elena! Es un placer volver a verte." Dijo Emily dándome un abrazo.

"Es un placer volver a verte." Dijo Sam.

"Lo mismo digo" Dije.

"Hola, me llamo Alex Lahote" Me dijo el padre de Paul.

"Elena, un placer conocerle" Dije.

Paul me miro durante unos instantes hasta que finalmente se presentó.

"Paul Lahote"

"Elena" Dije mientras me daba la mano. El timbre volvió a sonar asique fui a abrir.

* * *

><p>Paul PDV<p>

Tenía curiosidad por volver a verla. La última vez que la había visto había tenido la cara manchada de sangre y me había parecido débil y frágil al cogerla en brazos la otra noche.

Cuando abrió la puerta me quede boquiabierto. Era preciosa. Tenía pelo negro muy largo, piel de color cobre, mejillas sonrosadas, unos ojos marrones increíbles con unas pestañas largas y esa luz que emanaba, no era tan potente como la de Isabel pero aun así era increíble.

Al darle la mano me sentí protector hacia ella, igual que aquella noche en la que le tuve en mis brazos...

* * *

><p>Cuando abrí la puerta los Ateara se encontraban ante mí.<p>

"Joy Ateara" se presentó la madre de Quil.

"Quil Ateara senior" Se presentó el abuelo de Quil.

"Yo soy Quil" Se presentó finalmente Quil.

"Un placer conoceros" Dije dándoles la mano a todos.

Les lleve al patio trasero y les lleve algunas bebidas. El timbre volvió a sonar. Esta vez eran los Black y Tiffany Call.

"Es un placer conocerte Elena, soy Billy." Me dijo el padre de Jacob.

"Un placer" Dije.

"Jacob Black" Me dijo Jacob. No pude evitar notar que parecía triste, aunque al abrir la puerta sus ojos se llenaron de curiosidad.

"Yo soy Tiffany Call" me dijo la madre de Embry. Ella era la mejor amiga de tía Isabel.

"Un placer conocerla Sra. Call." Dije.

Mientras que yo me dirigía al patio trasero ella se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraban las demás mujeres. El timbre **volvió** a sonar y fui a abrir la puerta una vez más. Eran los Clearwater.

"Hola Elena" Me saludo alegremente Seth dándome un abrazo. Yo le sonreí, era imposible no hacerlo.

"Es un placer volver a verte Elena, has vuelto a curar algo de tus puntos" Me dijo Sue sonriente.

"Un poquito solo" Dije. " Hola Leah" Me dirigi a Leah.

"Hola Elena" Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Les lleve al patio trasero donde se encontraban todos. Tía Isabel saco el pavo y nos sentamos en la mesa. Yo me senté entre Leah y Seth y estuve casi toda la cena escuchando las palabrotas que Leah decía en su cabeza al mirar a Emily y Sam.

Comí más bien poco ya que aún no estaba acostumbrada a comer grandes cantidades de comida a diferencia de los lobos, que comían todo lo que podían.

"Asique Elena, tuviste un accidente de coche, ¿no es así?" Me pregunta la Sra. Call. Sentí como los lobos se tensaban.

"Eh… si, estaba conduciendo con unos amigos, nos dirigíamos a Francia cuando, de repente un ciervo se cruzó en media de la carretera, mi amiga perdió el control del volante y nos salimos de la carretera. Después de eso me vine aquí a vivir con Tía Isabel." Dije un poco incomoda.

Los lobos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Estaba claro que este asunto era incómodo para todos los que sabían la verdad.

"Isabel, solo falta un mes y unos días para el gran día" Dijo Billy intentando cambiar de tema. Isabel sonrió y la cantidad de luz que emanaba aumento.

El tema de la boda mantuvo ocupado a los adultos mientras que los más jóvenes hablamos de otras cosas.

"Acudirás al colegio de la Reserva, ¿No es así?"" Me pregunto Quil.

"Ese es el plan" Dije.

"En que curso estarás?" Pregunto Jacob.

"En el mío" Dijo Seth.

"Qué suertuda eres" Dijo Jacob con sarcasmo. Todos nos reímos y eso me ayudo a relajarme un poco.

Después de cenar los más jóvenes nos alejamos de donde estaban los mayores y nos fuimos a

la otra punta del patio.

"Sam nos ha explicado algunas cosas, pero no todo" dijo Jacob.

"¿De dónde eres?" me pregunto Paul.

"De Australia pero había estado viviendo en España durante siete años" dije.

En ese instante, a Seth se le cayó el vaso de la mano y el contenido estaba a punto de caerse encima de Leah pero yo lo controle telepáticamente y conseguí volver a meter el contenido en el vaso.

"¡Wow! Perdón Leah. "Dijo Seth.

"¿Tú has hecho eso?" Me pregunto Paul. Yo asentí.

"¿Tienes los poderes de Isabel también?" me pregunto Jacob.

"Creo que lo acabas de ver por tu mismo" Dijo Leah antipáticamente.

Estuvimos hablando sobre mis habilidades y las suyas. Todos eran muy amables. No tenía que pensar en que iba a decir o lo que iba a hacer. Eran como una gran familia.

Después de una hora junto a ellos ya me sentí como una más. Paul era muy simpático y me prestaba mucha atención además, me sentía atraída hacia él y estaba muy segura de que el sentía algo parecido, pero esta atracción era más de hermanos que amorosa.

Quil y Jacob eran muy divertidos y me cayeron bien enseguida.

El timbre sonó mientras estábamos hablando, me levante y fui a abrir. Eran Jared y Kim.

"Oh, hola, tú debes de ser Elena. Yo soy Jared y esta es Kim." Me dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la chica que estaba a su lado. La miraba con una mirada intensa y llena de amor, una manera similar a como Sam miraba a Emily.

"Un placer conoceros a los dos." Les dije.

Nos dirigimos al patio trasero para reunirnos con los demás.

Kim no era muy atractiva. Sus ojos y boca eran demasiados grandes para su cara, pero la manera de la que le miraba Jared…cualquiera diría que es la persona más bella del mundo. Había tanto amor en su mirada, hacían una pareja realmente encantadora.

Llego la medianoche.

"Tres, dos, uno…¡Feliz año nuevo!"

Todo el mundo estaba felicitando a los de su alrededor.

Yo estaba intentado no llorar. Estaba triste y la angustia de mi pecho había vuelto.

"¡Feliz año nuevo Elena!" Me dijo Paul.

"Feliz año nuevo" le dije. De repente, sonó mi móvil. "¿Si?" Pregunte.

"Hola Elena, soy Kevin. ¡Feliz año nuevo!" Me dijo Kevin.

"Feliz año nuevo a ti también. ¿Te gustaría hablar con Isabel?" Le pregunte.

"Si por favor y a Embry también le gustaría hablar con Tiffany." Dijo Kevin. Le pase el móvil a Isabel.

"Feliz año nuevo Elena" Me dijo Jacob mientras comencé a recoger la mesa.

"Feliz año nuevo Jake" Le dije yo. Kim me ayudo a recoger la mesa.

"Gracias por ayudarme" Le dije.

"De nada, estoy feliz porque ya no voy a ser la única que sabe el secreto que no es un hombre lobo en el colegio" Me dijo sonriente.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre varias cosas, entre ellas las primeras impresionas sobre la manada. Yo me reí mucho cuando Kim me conto la primera vez que había conocido a la manada.

Aparentemente, Leah no había sido nada simpática con ella la primera vez que se conocieron. Kim me pareció una excelente persona sin duda.

"Elena, Kevin quiere hablar contigo" Me dijo Tiffany pasándome mi móvil.

"Gracias, ¿Kevin?"

"Hola Elena, bueno, Embry y yo hemos decidido volver antes a LaPush. No le quiero decir a Isabel, quiero que sea una sorpresa. Volveremos el seis de Enero a las tres de la tarde." Me dijo Kevin.

"Vale. ¿Alguno de vosotros quiere hablar con alguien más? Quizá a Embry le gustaría hablar con Quil o Jacob." Dije. Oí unos murmullos.

"Si, con Jacob por favor" dijo finalmente una voz. Me enamore de la voz. La angustia de mi pecho despareció durante unos instantes. Mis piernas me llevaron hacia Jacob.

"Es Embry" le dije. Cogió el móvil y se alejó unos metros. Tenía curiosidad para saber de lo que hablaban asique le leí la mente a Jacob.

"Hola Embry" Dijo Jacob.

"Hola Jacob, ¿Cómo es Elena?" Pregunto Embry con interés, lo cual causo mariposas en mi estómago.

"Luego ya te escribiré un e-mail contándote todo pero, para empezar, Feliz año nuevo chaval" Dijo Jacob.

"Ah, s , Feliz año nuevo Jake" Dijo Embry un poco decepcionado.

"Oye Embry, veras, es que Ana está frecuentando el lugar en el que solemos estar en First Beach. ¿Lo vuestro se acabó, no?" Pregunto Jake.

"Si, le dije que no quería seguir saliendo con ella y que ya hablaríamos más del tema cuando volviese." Dijo Embry.

"Pues estoy bastante seguro de que ella quiere volver. Cuando nos ve empieza a buscarte aunque sabe que no estas" Dijo Jake.

"Supongo que le tendré que decir las cosas de una manera más clara." Dijo Embry.

"Oye Embry, no has roto con ella por lo de ser un hombre lobo, ¿verdad?" Jake.

"No, bueno… quizá sea un poco por eso pero aparte de eso ya no siento nada por ella, en este tiempo en el que he estado fuera no le he extrañado nada." Embry.

"Vale, bueno pues luego te mandaré el e-mail." Dijo Jake.

"Vale, que se ponga Quil por favor" Dijo Embry.

Salí de la cabeza de Jacob.

"Quil!" Llamo Jake.

"Elena, ¿puedes encender la hoguera por favor?" Me pidió Isabel.

Yo asentí y Paul me acompaño a por madera. Estuvimos hablando sobre todo y sobre nada. Los sentimientos que me producía Paul son muy complicados de explicar.

Al estar con el él, la angustia en mi pecho disminuía igual que lo hacía en España cuando estaba con mis amigos pero, nunca se va del todo.

Los jóvenes estuvimos alrededor de la hoguera tostando nubecitas.

A las dos de la madrugada los últimos invitados se marcharon a casa y yo me fui a la cama.

* * *

><p>Hola Embry,<p>

Te dije que te escribiría. Bueno, Elena…es genial. De verdad. Al principio era un poco tímida pero luego se fue abriendo más y fue muy simpática con todos.

Tiene pelo negro muy largo, unos ojos bonitos y unas pestañas increíbles. Emana la misma luz que Isabel pero menos, aun así, es hermoso.

Anoche estaba muy guapa. Paul estaba muy atento a ella y a Kim le cayó muy bien. Estoy seguro de que van a ser muy buenas amigas.

Tiene los poderes de Isabel. De verdad, no sé porque pero el segundo en el que la conoces te sientes cómodo a su alrededor y confías en ella inmediatamente.

Tienes que volver pronto.

Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5

**JASON CALL**

Al día siguiente, me levante, desayuné y me senté en las hamacas del jardín. A pesar de que hacia un poco de frio, no llovía, y al sentarme en la hamaca con un té en la mano y una manta, estaba muy cómoda.

Isabel aun dormía. Yo estaba leyendo pero al mismo tiempo pensaba sobre la noche anterior. Todos eran como una gran familia y yo quería formar parte de ella.

El teléfono sonó y fui a coger.

"¿Si?" Dije.

"Hola Elena, soy Sue Clearwater"

"Hola Sue"

"Hoy nos vamos a la playa para tener un picnic, ¿os gustaría a ti y a tu tía venir?"

"No estoy muy segura, Tía Isabel sigue durmiendo."

"Pues si luego os apetece venir estaremos en First Beach a las doce"

"Vale, muchas gracias Sue"

"Adiós" se despidió Sue.

"¿Quién era?" pregunto Isabel que había aparecido detrás mio.

"Era Sue Clearwater. Van a tener un picnic a las doce en la playa" Dije.

"¿Quieres ir?" Pregunto Isabel.

"No me importa asistir o no" Le respondí.

"Pues creo que deberíamos ir" Dijo Isabel.

Subimos a cambiarnos de ropa.

"Causaste una gran impresión anoche. No suelo dormir hasta tan tarde pero es que ayer leí demasiadas mentes" Me explico Isabel.

"¿Te gustaron los pensamientos?" Pregunté.

"Si, aunque todos eran parecidos: que joven más encantadora y guapa" dijo Isabel. Me sonroje.

"Aunque estuve un poco preocupada cuando conociste a Paul, Paul es in buen chico pero ya viste a Emily" Siguió Isabel. Emily tenía tres arañazos largos que empezaban en su cara y bajaban hasta su mano. Sam perdió el control durante un minuto e hirió a Emily.

"No podría perdonar a la persona que te hiciese algo así. Y Paul es el miembro más violento de la manada. Solo quiero que tengas precaución" Me dijo Isabel.

"Y lo tendré, pero tienes que comprender que no pienso en Paul de una manera romántica, sino mas de una manera de hermano." Le expliqué.

"Esta bien" dijo Isabel no del todo convencida. Le abracé y nos vestimos.

Me puse unos vaqueros claros, una camiseta, una cárdigan de cuello shawl y unas zapatillas color crema.

Condujimos durante diez minutos y llegamos a la playa. Al llegar me presentaron a Brady Fuller y Collin Littlesea. Los miembros más jóvenes de la manada.

Kim también había acudido asique estuvimos hablando y disfrutando de la compañía. Después de comer Kim y yo nos fuimos a dar un paseo (Leah no había acudido al picnic). Kim y yo habíamos estado caminando durante unos minutos cuando cuatro figuras se acercaron a nosotras.

Paul PDV

Un olor familiar me alcanzó.

"Huelo idiotas" Dije. Los demás también comenzaron a oler el aire.

"Paul tiene razón" Dijo Jacob.

"Les veo, se están acercando a Kim y Elena" Dijo Jared que tenia la mejor vista de todos.

"Si vamos por el bosque llegaremos más rápido y además no nos verán venir" Dijo Quil.

Elena PDV

"Vaya, hola guapas" No saludo uno de los cuatro chicos que se habían acercado a nosotras. El que nos hablo era bastante agraciado, tenia un cuerpo bien proporcionado, ojos grises y pelo marrón con mechas rubio sucio, además de una tez de color cobre.

"Hola Ki!" Volvió a decir el chico. Kim le miro con cara de asco y me sorprendió que una chica como Kim pudiese mostrar semejante odio hacia una persona. En cuanto vi esa mirada supe que aunque el chico era guapo pero tambien un idiota.

"¿Sabes?, deberías saludar" le dijo el chico a su izquierda a Kim.

"¿Y sabes? Deberías cerrar el pico" Dijo Jared que había venido de dios sabe dónde con los demás detrás suyo. Jared se puso al lado de Kim y la abrazo. Era una escena mut tierna. Los ojos de Jared se iluminaron en cuanto miro a Kim a la cara y ella se sonrojo levemente aunque no bajo la vista. Parecís que estabam disfrutamdo de un momento muy íntimo y que los demás sobrabamos.

"Oh, ya me había empezado a preocupar que habías abandonado a Kim. Dado que habías ignorado su existencia hasta hace poco" Dijo el primer chico que había hablado.

Jared empezó a temblar un poco en cuanto oyo eso pero Kim puso una mano en su hombro y se calmo instantáneamente. Nunca habría pensado que Jared había ignorado a Kim viendo como la mira.

"Y, ¿Quién es esta?" Pregunto el mismo chico mirándome a mí y levantando la ceja. Supe que me estaba examinando.

Los chicos se tensaron y Paul se puso a mi lado.

"Me llamo Jason Call" dijo el chico de los ojos grises, enseguida me vino a la mente una imagen de Embry. "Soy el primo de Embry" Añadió Jason al ver mi cara. "¿Y tu eres…?"

"Elena" Dije.

"¿Te importaría elaborar un poco?" Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

"¿Te importaría no ser un idiota y marcharte?" Le dije yo. Jason simplemente me sonrió.

"Que mona. De hecho si que me molesta marcharme, a menos… que me acompañes." Dijo Jason dando un paso más hacía mi. Sentí como los chicos se tensaban.

"¡Chicos! Venga sigamos jugando" Grito Sam desde unos metros de nosotros. Jason siguió sonriendo.

"Bueno Elena espero que nos veamos pronto otra vez" Dijo Jason mirándome directamente a los ojos. Era guapo, muy guapo.

Jason y sus amigos se marcharon, sin que antes Jason se girase y me guiñase un ojo.

"Imbécil" Murmuro Paul.

"Ahí le has dado" Dijo Jacob.

"Sabéis que solo quiere sacaros de vuestras casillas y no debéis permitir que eso ocurra" Dijo Sam cuando nos acercamos a él.

Los chicos continuaron jugaron mientras Kim y yo hablamos.

"¿Qué problema tiene Jason con los chicos?" Le pregunte a Kim.

"Jason odia a Embry, asique cuando Embry se unió a la manada y comenzó a pasar tiempo con Sam, Jared y Paul el odio incremento ya que ellos eran las únicas otras personas a las que Jason odiaba. Siempre intenta sacarles de sus casillas pero es a Embry al que más odia" Dijo Kim.

"¿Porque?" Pregunte yo.

"¿Conoces la historia de Embry?" Pregunto Kim.

"No" Respondí yo.

"La madre de Embry se mudo a LaPush de la reserva de los Makah hace diecisiete años y llego embarazada. Todos supusieron que el padre de Embry se había quedado en la reserva de los Makah pero luego Embry se unió a la manada y los únicos que pueden hacer eso son los descendientes directos de los tres originarios, es decir, que los candidatos a ser el padre de Embry son Billy Black, Joshua Uley y Quil Ateara IV. La cosa es, que Jason cree que la señora Call tuvo una aventura con su padre. Todos los que sabemos sobre la manada sabemos que no es cierto pero no le podemos decir, y la cosa empeora tomando en cuenta que la señora Call y su hermana no se hablan" dijo Kim.

"Vaya, pobre Embry" fue lo único que pude decir.

"Además, Jason no puede aclarar sus dudas ya que su padre murió en un accidente de coche hace cuatro años cuando estaba prometido con su madre y al preguntar a su madre ella le dice que no quiere ni oír hablar del tema porque ni ella esta segura." Continúo Kim.

"Eso es horrible" Dije.

"ya" Dijo Kim.

"¡Chicas!" oímos que alguien nos llamaba. Miramos y vimos que Quil se acercaba a nosotras con su imprimación, una niña encantadora de dos años llamada Claire.

"Elena, esta es Claire. Caire, esta es Elena" Nos presentó Quil.

"Hola Elena, pelo bonito largo" Dijo Claire.

"Gracias Claire, un placer conocerte" Le dije. Era adorable.

El resto de la tarde paso sin ningún otro incidente. Kim es una persona realmente increíble. Es una persona amable y muy divertida. Quizá al principio le costó abrirse pero luego fue muy abierta conmigo.

"Elena, es hora de irse" Me avisó Isabel.

"Vale" Le dije. Le di un abrazo a Kim y me despedí de los demás. Me fui a casa con Isabel y al llegar a casa vimos una película, comimos palomitas y luego nos fuimos a la cama.

* * *

><p>Hola Embry,<p>

Hoy hemos ido a la playa y Elena ha conocido a tu primo encantador. Estoy convencido de que tu primo quiere algo con Elena pero ella claramente no quiere nada con él, por poco no le manda a freír espárragos.

Kim y Elena se están llevando muy bien y se nota que Jared estoy muy feliz gracias a eso.

Vuelva ya,

Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6

**Porfavor review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor a primera vista<strong>

Isabel ya estaba despierta para cuando me levanté, asique desayunamos juntas en las hamacas. Mayoritariamente hablamos sobre el colegio.

Isabel realmente quería que siguiese con mis estudios y a decir verdad, extrañaba aquella rutina.

El primer día de cole tendría que ir a secretaria para que pudiese elegir que clases iba a dar. Estábamos hablando cuando de repente sonó el teléfono de casa.

Me levanté y fui a descolgar.

"¿Si?" Pregunté.

"¿Elena? Soy Kim"

"Hola Kim"

"Espero que no te importe que haya llamado" Dijo Kim.

"Claro que no" Dije.

"Me preguntaba si te apetecería venir conmigo a Port Angeles hoy"

"Claro, me encantaría" dije.

"Genial, pues te voy a buscar a las tres"

"Vale, luego nos vemos"

"Adiós" Se despidió Kim.

Fui a decirle a Isabel que iba a salir con Kim. En un principio me dio pena dejarle sola en casa toda la tarde pero ella me dijo que invitaría a la Sra. Call a tomar el té y mis preocupaciones desaparecieron.

Me dio dinero por si quería comprarme algo. Estuvimos hablando y leyendo juntas hasta las tres. Oí una bocina de coche y subí al coche de Kim.

Nunca había estado fuera de la reserva asique todo lo que veía me parecía maravilloso.

Fuimos a tiendas de ropa y cada una nos cogimos varia prendas y zapatos. Después, fuimos a comer algo.

Mientras que estábamos comiendo, unas chicas pasaron a nuestro lado, una de ellas, en el momento en el que vio a Kim empezó a mirar a su alrededor como buscando a alguien. Al no encontrar a la persona que buscaba siguió su camino con sus amigas.

"Esa era Ana" Me dijo Kim. "Es la exnovia de Embry. Aunque como puedes ver ella preferiría que siguiesen juntos aunque el ni siquiera quiere oír hablar del tema. Cada vez que ve a alguien de la manada empieza a mirar a nuestro alrededor por si ve a Embry."

"Pobrecita, le debe de gustar mucho Embry" Dije.

"Ya, pero la cosa es que si Embry se impronta de otra chica estando con ella, ¿que haría?" Dijo Kim.

"Tendrá que haber sido horrible para Leah" Dije.

"Sin duda. ¿Te puedo contar algo?" Me preguntó Kim.

"Claro" Respondí.

"Antes de que Jared cambiará, ni siquiera se percataba de mi. Estuve sentada a su lado durante años en el colegio y ni una vez me dedico más que una mirada por encima. Yo estaba loca por él, pero él… luego llego el día en que me miró una vez y nunca jamás volvió a quitarme los ojos de encima. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Era completamente suya. Al pasar el tiempo, me quede sin amigos por dedicarle todo el tiempo a Jared. Jared es mi mundo pero en días como hoy, extraño tener amigas con las que salir. Empezaba a sentirme sola cuando de repente, apareciste tú, Elena Letelier ´la chica a la que salvamos´ como me dijo Jared. Después te conocí y de verdad que quiero ser tu amiga Elena pero tienes que entender que Jared es mi única prioridad, él es mi mundo" Dijo Kim.

"Es perfectamente normal que le dediques todo el tiempo posible a Jared, no sé lo que es ser el impronta de un hombre lobo pero de la manera que te mira Jared, es increíble. Quiero ser tu amiga Kim y no me importa que pases la mayoría de tu tiempo con Jared, con que tengas un poco para mi, soy feliz" Dije.

"Gracias Elena" Me dijo Kim.

Nos abrazamos y seguimos comiendo y hablando. Al terminar de comer nos fuimos a casa. Aunque antes de irnos de vuelta a la reserva tuvimos que ir a la tienda de deportes de Forks para comprar cebo para el padre de Kim.

Un chico llamado Mike Newton nos atendió. Mientras que Kim le decía a Mike que era lo que necesitaba yo me dedique a mirar por las ventanas de la tienda. Al mirar por una me percaté de un Volvo de color gris. Al lado del coche había un chico extremadamente pálido, de belleza inconfundible. El chico abrazaba a una chica de pelo castaño.

El chico levantó la vista y sus ojos se fijaron en mí. Tenía ojos color oro. Un vampiro, un Cullen.

_La chica debe de ser Bella Swan_, pensé. Leí su mente para saber de qué Cullen se trataba. Era Edward Cullen. Me miró asombrado.

Kim pagó por su compra y volvimos a la reserva.

Cuando entre a casa después de despedirme de Kim me encontré a tía Isabel y a la Sra. Call en el sofá tomando té y mirando revistas de bodas.

"Hola Elena, ¿Te lo has pasado bien?" Me pregunto Isabel.

"Si, Port Angeles es muy bonito. Hola Sra. Call" Saludé a Tiffany.

"Hola Elena" dijo ella.

Fui a mi habitación a ponerme ropa más cómoda. Empecé a pensar sobre cuando me di cuenta de lo que era Edward. Al darme cuenta de que era un vampiro, me había preparado inconscientemente para un golpe, me había puesto nerviosa y hasta había empezado a temblar un poco. Hasta que le miré a los ojos, era unos ojos muy amables como para pertenecer a un asesino.

Aparte aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me senté a leer un rato hasta que oí el nombre de Embry venir de abajo. Me pudo más la curiosidad así que me metí en la mente de la Sra. Call mientras hablaba con mi tía.

"Me alegro mucho de que Kevin se lo haya llevado de vacaciones. Estoy muy preocupada por él, Embry ha cambiado mucho estos últimos meses" Dijo la Sra. Call. "El año pasado pasó casi todas las noches fuera de casa, sus notas bajaron y parece que nunca tiene frio. Además, muchas de sus prendas de ropa desaparecieron y le tuve que comprar más. Estoy esperando a que vuelva a ser el de antes pero no o hace"

"¿No has pensado que quizá este nuevo Embry es mejor?" Le preguntó Isabel.

"Bueno, parece que más maduro y, ¿Le has visto? Esta enorme, ha desarrollado mucho musculo y ese nuevo corte de pelo le queda fenomenal. Al principio pensé que estaba tomando drogas o algo por el estilo al ver el estirón que ha dado pero luego al conocer a los demás chicos con los que anda supe que no puede ser." Dijo Tiffany.

"Quizá deberías aceptar este nuevo Embry" Dijo Isabel.

"Si, no estaría mal volver a tener aquella relación que tenía con el antes de todo esto. ¿Sabes? Estos últimos días ha estado llamando una chica llamada Ana ha casa preguntando por Embry. Es la exnovia de Embry, él siempre ha sido muy discreto sobre sus novias y rara vez he conocido a alguna, pero antes de marcharse me dijo que había roto con su novia llamada Ana" dijo la señorita Call.

"¿Sabes para que llama?" Preguntó tía.

"Siempre pregunta por Embry, me siento un poco mal por ella. Al principio llamaba muy a menudo pero ahora cada vez menos." Dijo Tiffany.

"Ay, el joven amor" Dijo Isabel.

"Si, estoy desenado de que Embry encuentra a esa chica especial, igual que Kim y Jared o Emily y Sam o tú y Kevin"

"Quizá no haya aparecido aún" Dijo Isabel.

"Ojalá que aparezca pronto. Bueno Isabel, ya debería irme. Gracias por invitarme al té" Dijo Tiffany comenzando a levantarse.

"De nada Tiff" Dijo Isabel comenzando a levantarse.

"¡Adiós Elena!" Dijo Tiffany mientras salía de su mente.

"¡Adiós Sra. Call!" Dije.

Oí una puerta cerrarse y baje a sentarme con tía Isabel. Le comenté que había visto a Edward Cullen y ella me dijo que les conocía en persona.

"Su clan esta compuesta por siete miembros: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Edward. Los últimos tres que he dicho tienen poderes como nosotras. Jasper puede controlar las emociones de las personas, Edward puede leer las mentes y Alice puede ver el futuro. Carlisle era el doctor encargado del caso de Rose, la impronta de tu padre cuando ella tuvo cáncer. Edward leyó mi mente cuando fui a visitarla y le contó a Carlisle lo que había descubierto sobre mis poderes. Carlisle me preguntó porque no podía curar a Rose con mi habilidad de curar y le expliqué que esa habilidad solo sirve cuando nos curamos a nosotras mismas y que tan solo podemos curar heridas que nos hayan producido criaturas supernaturales. Carlisle se quedó fascinado. Intentó hacer todo lo posible para salvar a Rose, hasta se ofreció para convertirla en una vampira pero tu padre y ella se negaron. Tu padre estará eternamente agradecido por los esfuerzos del doctor Cullen. Cuando tu padre se suicido Carlisle se entristeció hasta más no poder, acudió al funeral con su familia para pagarle los últimos respetos a tu padre. Habían creado una estrecha amistad entre ambos durante la etapa en la que Rose estuvo ingresada a pesar de que eran enemigo mortales. Después de eso, me vine a la reserva a vivir." Me contó tía Isabel.

"Que horrible" Murmuré.

"Si, pero al menos ahora tu padre y Rose están juntos" Dijo Isabel.

"¿Cómo fueron las cosas después de que te mudaras a la reserva?" Pregunte.

"Estuve afligida por la muerte de tu padre durante mucho tiempo, no tenía familia aquí. El Dr. Cullen fue un gran apoyo para mí. Me ayudo a conseguir trabajo como enfermera en el hospital. A decir verdad fui una gran enfermera ya que con leerles la mente sabía que les ocurría a mis pacientes. Al mudarme a esta casa, enseguida conocí a Tiffany, nos hicimos amigas rápidamente y muy pronto venir a tomar té a mi casa era un ritual. Junto a ella conocí al joven Embry Call de siete años íntimo amigo de Jacob Black y Quil Ateara.

Un día, cuándo estaba trabajando en el hospital, Tiffany me llamo diciéndome que Embry iba a venir con un profesor del colegio al hospital porque se había caído y creían que se había roto el brazo. El profesor se llamaba Kevin. Kevin y Tiffany habían crecido como hermanos desde pequeños. A pesar de que ella creció en la reserva de los Makah y él en la de los Quileute, eran primos segundos y se veían muy a menudo. Kevin había heredado el papel de padre para Embry.

Cuándo llegaron al hospital, vi al joven Embry llorando a moco tendido en los brazos de Kevin. Cuando me miro a los ojos, supe que habían encontrado al hombre con el que debía estar el resto de mi vida. Me enamoré de él y el de mí, y cada día me enamoro más de él." Dijo Isabel.

"Qué bonito el amor a primera vista. Espero también poder tener esa oportunidad de encontrar aquella persona con la que debo estar el resto de mi vida" Dije suspirando.

"Seguro que si" Me dijo Isabel.

Nos levantamos de sofá y nos fuimos a la cama.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soy Embry Call**

**Elena PDV**

El día siguiente nos pasamos todo el día en casa. La herida de mi hombro estaba casi completamente curada. Aun tenia dos puntos de papel en la frente, los cuales, no quería curar porque estaba reservando mi energía para poder curar el esquince de mi muñeca antes de comenzar el colegio que era en unos pocos días.

Al día siguiente invite a Kim a casa y estuvimos hablando y riéndonos mucho.

El 5 de Enero, fui a la playa junto a la manada. ¡Me lo pase fenomenal! Jared esta siendo muy simpático conmigo. Eche un vistazo en su mente y vi lo feliz que estaba porque Kim ya tenia una amiga que supiese la verdad y que comprendiese su necesidad de pasa la mayoría de su tiempo con él, ahora que Kim y yo nos estábamos haciendo amigas íntimas, Jared estaba muy feliz porque ya no se sentía culpable de la perdida de amigos de Kim.

El 6 de Enero, Kevin y Embry iban a regresar. Había procurado esconder mis pensamientos de Isabel utilizando un escudo que ella misma me había enseñado a utilizar, para que no pudiese ver que Kevin y Embry volvían hoy, ya que era una sorpresa.

Isabel estaba aun preocupada por mi amistad con Paul a pesar de las muchas veces que le aseguraba que mi sentimientos por Paul no eran mas que amistad. Leí en la mente de Jacob que todos en la manada se habían dado cuenta de que Paul estaba controlando mucho mejor su carácter. Todos en la manada pensaban que era por mí. También vi en su mente que todos saben que entre Paul y yo solo hay amistad.

El día transcurrió lentamente. A las dos de la tarde, Isabel se fue a echar una siestecilla, ya que había estado leyendo muchas mentes los días anteriores, no estaba acostumbrada por lo que se cansa con facilidad. Me vino fenomenal eso de que Isabel se fuese a echar una siesta. A las dos y cuarenta de la tarde estaba nerviosa porque iba a conocer a Kevin, quería causar buena impresión, al fina y al cabo, iba a ser como un padre para mí.

Además, también iba a conocer a Embry Call. Había oído hablar tanto de él. Cada vez que oía su nombre, surgían mariposas en el estomago. A mi me parecía bastante patético que me gustase Embry, ya que nunca le había visto en persona y mucho menos tener una conversación civilizada. Aparte, si esto de que me gustase fuese a más, y él se improntara de otra chica, me destruiría.

Kim y yo admirábamos a Leah por aquella razón, por la valentía que tuvo frente al problema con Sam y Emily.

Subí a vestirme a mi cuarto antes de que llegasen Kevin y Embry. Me puse unos vaqueros de tono ni muy oscuro ni muy claro, una blusa a cuadros rosa y verde oscuro y una botas ugg de color caramelo. A las dos y cincuenta recibí un mensaje:

_Acabamos de entrar en Forks- K_

Era de Kevin. Cree una burbuja sonora alrededor de la habitación de Isabel y Kevin. Oí un coche aparcar delante de casa y fui a abrir la puerta de la entrada. Mi corazón latía a tal velocidad que en un momento dado pensé que me iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry PDV<strong>

Estaba incluso un poquito nervioso. No me lo podía creer porque no era normal en mí ser una persona nerviosa. Había oído hablar tanto de ella en estos últimas semanas que tenia una ganas increíbles de conocerla, Elena. Me imagine como seria ella durante estas semanas varias veces.

"Ya le he mandado el mensaje Embry" Me aviso Kevin, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Se había dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo.

Kevin aparco delante de la casa que tanto había extrañado durante estas semanas y el cual, ya era como un segundo hogar para mi.

"Pues voy a ver a Isabel" Dijo Kevin con una sonrisa enamoradiza en los labios. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando dijo el nombre de Isabel. Cualquiera habría dicho que se había improntado de ella. Yo, en el fondo, deseaba con todo mi corazón poder encontrar mi otra mitad algún día. Aquel sentimiento tan increíble que había sentido a través de Jared y Sam me gustaría poder sentirlo yo mismo.

"Voy a coger mi móvil y enseguida voy" Dije. Kevin asintió y se fue corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena PDV<strong>

Abrí la puerta de la entrada y me encontré con Kevin.

"¡Elena!" Me salude entusiasmado, me dio un abrazo y me alzo un poco.

"¡Kevin! Es un placer conocerte" le dije, devolviéndole el abrazo. "Isabel esta arriba en el dormitorio durmiendo, estos últimos días ha estado leyendo demasiadas mentes" le dije.

Kevin asintió y se marcho escaleras arriba.

"Por cierto, Embry ha ido a coger su móvil pero en seguida vuelve" Dijo Kevin antes de perderse de vista.

Me di la vuelta para mirar hacia la entrada, para cuando llegué, Embry ya había subido las escaleras del porche. ¡Era… todo un dios! Me costó respirar al verle. No iba a poder olvidarme de él jamás. ¡Tendría que verle con su imprimación durante el resto de mi vida! Era cien veces mejor que las fotos.

De repente me miro a los ojos. Parecía estar teniendo una discusión consigo mismo, finalmente me dijo:

"Soy Embry Call"


	8. Chapter 8

**Iperdon por el periodo tan largo en el que no he subido ningun captulo. Espero que os guste este capitulo y porfavor REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPRIMACIÓN<strong>

**Embry PDV**

Al terminar de subir las escaleras del porche, ¡Ahí estaba ella! Delante de mí. Era preciosa y realmente bella. Pelo largo y negro, mejillas rosadas, unas pestañas increíbles… y cuando le mire a los ojos…ocurrió.

Sentí como si la gravedad ya no fuese lo que me sujetaba a la tierra, sino ella. Sentí como si seria lo que ella necesitase, un hermano, un amigo o su amaNte. Conseguí calmarme después de unos minutos y finalmente le dije:

"Soy Embry Call"

* * *

><p><strong>Elena PDV<strong>

"Yo soy Elena Letelier, un placer conocerte" Le dije, dándole mi mano para que la agitase en señal de saludo, pero Embry no cogió la mano que le ofrecía, sino que cogió mi mano herida con una delicadeza que ni siquiera me habría imaginado que seria capaz de tener juzgando el tamaño de sus manos.

Cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto, sentí una sensación parecida a una corriente eléctrica.

Al terminar de inspeccionar mi mano, Embry comenzó a temblar, parecía realmente enfadado. Cogí su otra mano con mi mano buena y nuestros ojos hicieron contacto al mismo tiempo que él paró de temblar. Embry soltó mi mano mala y empezó a acariciar mi mejilla suavemente. La sensación fue increíble a la vez de agradable.

Me perdí en sus ojos, en sus preciosos ojos marrón oscuro, eran increíbles. Él era increíble, perfecto en todos los sentidos. Se había calmado por completo. En ese momento me di cuenta que no solo me gustaba ese chico, sino que estaba enamorada de él. Por increíble que parezca, era cierto.

Solté su mano, la cual, parecía haber pasado siglos desde que la cogí. Le sonreí tímidamente y él me respondió con una sonrisa también tímida. Le hice un gesto para que entrase en casa y entró. Estaba un poco avergonzada de lo que había pasado en la entrada, al fin y al cabo, a pesar de mis sentimientos, nos acabábamos de conocer. Además, ¿cómo tenía que actuar ahora o que tenía que decir?

Embry se sentó en un lado del sofá y yo en el otro.

"Asique vas a venir al colegio de la reserva, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Embry.

"Así es" Respondí.

"¿En que año estarás?"

"En el de Seth" dije.

La manera en la que me miraba Embry me recordaba a la manera en la que Sam miraba a Emily o como Jared miraba a Kim.

Kevin e Isabel bajaron por las escaleras cogidos de la mano y sonrientes.

"Veo que ya os habéis conocido…" Empezó a decir Kevin hasta que vio cómo Embry me estaba mirando. Kevin estaba mirando a Embry, Isabel estaba mirando a ambos y yo estaba mirando a mis pies que de repente se habían vuelto mucho mas interesantes que hace unos minutos. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y me levante rápidamente a cogerlo feliz de tener una excusa para alejarme de aquella situación tan incomoda.

Oí susurros procedentes del salón y si quisiese, estaba segura de que podría oír que era lo que decían exactamente pero decidí en contra y cogí el teléfono.

"¿Elena?" Preguntó una voz procedente del otro lado, la cual, reconocí como la voz de Kim.

"Hola Kim" Salude con una voz que no sonaba en absoluto como la mía.

"Vamos a ir a la playa si te apetece venir"

"Eh…vale. Le preguntare a Isabel a ver si me da permiso" Dije.

"Elena, ¿Esta todo bien? Te oigo muy rara" dijo Kim.

"Hay…complicaciones. Te veré dentro de poco"

"Vale, adiós"

Colgué el teléfono y al darme la vuelta me encontré a Isabel.

"¿Quién era?" Preguntó.

"Era Kim. Me ha dicho que van a ir a la playa y haber si me apetecía ir" dije.

"¿Vas a ir?" Pregunto Isabel.

"Si, y preguntare a Embry haber si le apetece"

Isabel asintió y me sonrió burlonamente.

Cogí mi chaqueta y fui a salón.

"Oye Embry, ¿te apetece venir a la playa? Los otros también estarán ahí y estoy segura de que les gustara verte" Dije.

Embry y Kevin estaban sentados en el sofá, los dos con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Claro" Respondió Embry con una sonrisa que casi me derrite.

"Luego puedes volver y te llevo a casa con las maletas" Dijo Kevin.

Embry asintió y nos fuimos.

Llevábamos ya un tiempo caminando por la arena en un silencio un tanto incomodo hasta que Embry rompió el silencio.

"Elena" comenzó a decir, mi nombre dicho por el me pareció hermoso "¿Qué sabes de la imprimación?" me preguntó, mientras que se sentaba en un tronco caído que había en la arena y yo me senté a su lado.

"Por lo que me ha dicho mi tía, es parecido al amor a primera vista pero mil veces más fuerte. También sé que los único miembros que han imprimado son: Sam, Jared y Quil" Dije, deseando con todo mi corazón de que lo último que había dicho no fuese cierto.

"Estas equivocada" dijo con dulzura "la imprimación no es nada como el amor a primera vista" Me miro directamente a los ojos "es como si ya no es la gravedad la que te sujeta a la tierra, sino ella. Harías y serias lo que fuese por verle feliz. Estoy imprimado de ti, Elena" dijo Embry.

No podía respirar, y mucho menos pensar. Embry Call había imprimado en mí. Éramos almas gemelas, había soñado tantas veces con este momento desde que oí su voz la primera vez… pero nos acabamos de conocer, por mucho que en ese momento lo único que quería era lanzarme a sus brazos y comérmelo a besos, sabía que no era posible.

"Así que, ¿tendría que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo?" Le pregunte.

Embry palidecido notablemente.

"Bueno…si t-tu quieres c-claro" Empezó a tartamudear.

Me reí y se relajó instantáneamente.

"Por mi bien" Dije.

Embry me sonrió.

"Pero…quiero que vaya todo a su debido tiempo" Dije.

"Si es tiempo lo que necesitas, te juro que te esperare lo que haga falta" Me susurro en el oído, haciendo que me saliese piel de gallina al sentir su aliento rozar mi oreja. Me dio un beso en la frente y nos levantamos. Me cogió de la mano y no puede evitar la sonrisa tonta que apareció en mis labios.

Continuamos el camino y mientras que hacíamos eso mismo, hablamos de absolutamente todo. Nuestros gustos, aficiones, amigos y familia. Estábamos hablando cuando, de repente:

"¡Embry!" exclamaron varias voces al unísono. Pude quitarme a tiempo antes de que seis hombres lobo me atropellasen. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Kim sentada en una piedra. Sentí a Embry siguiéndome con la mirada.

"¡Kim!" La salude.

Kim caminó haca mí, me cogió la mano y me empezó a llevar hacia el lugar de donde veníamos para, según ella, poder hablar sin que los hombres lobos cotillas nos oyesen.

Cuando pasamos por donde estaban los chicos le mire a Embry y él me sonrió. Oí como Jacob preguntaba:

"¿Embry, no habrás… ya sabes?"

No pude oír nada más porque ya estaba muy lejos. Cuando estábamos aún más lejos:

"Embry se ha imprimado de mi" Solté.

Kim me miro un momento antes de empezar a dar saltitos y empezar a chillar como una loca.

"¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Bien!" Decía. De repente, paró de saltar. "Mierda" Murmuró. Mire adonde estaba mirando ella y vi que se acercaban nada menos que Jason Call y su pandilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul PDV<strong>

"Me he imprimado de Elena" Dijo Embry felizmente.

"Me alegro por ti chaval" Le dijo Jacob dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Qué suerte la tuya" Exclamó Quil.

No sabia si o romperle la cara o alegrarme por él. Había empezado a desarrollar unos sentimientos muy fuertes hacia Elena, sabía que tan solo eran de amistad pero aún así, me ponía un poco celoso. Al final me decanté por alegrarme por ellos. Embry era un buen tío y sin duda le haría feliz, de eso ya me encargaría yo.

Estaba a punto de darle la enhorabuena cuando aquel olor tan similar al de Embry pero que odiaba me alcanzó.

"Alerta idiota" Dije.

"Genial" Dijo Jared sarcásticamente.

"¿Cómo la última vez?" Pregunto Jacob.

Todos asentimos.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena PDV<strong>

"¡Hola Kim! Elena, te dije que nos volveríamos a ver" Dijo Jason.

"¡Que suerte la mía!" Dije sarcásticamente. Jason no era nada comparado con Embry.

Jason se rió de mi comentario.

"Espero que vengas al colegio de la reserva, así nos podremos conocer más" Dijo Jason en un tono seductor acercándose más a mí.

"Creo que paso" Dije, al mismo tiempo que Jason ya invadía mi espacio personal ya que su cara estaba a tan solo unos centímetros del mio.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó "Sabías…"

"¿Qué eres un idiota?" Termine la pregunta por el. "Eso es obvio"

Oí risas procedentes de detrás de mí. Embry se puso a mi lado y me alejó suavemente de Jason y se puso a mi lado.

"Hola primo, veo que ya has conocido a Elena" Dijo Jason.

"Si" Respondió secamente Embry colocandose delante de mí defensivamente.

Jason miró primero a Embry y luego a mí.

"¿Es tuya?" Le pregunto a Embry.

Embry no respondió.

"Ya veo…" Dijo Jason. "Bueno Elena, ya habláremos algún otro día en el que no estes tan…acompañada" Dijo guiñándome un ojo. Embry comenzó a temblar levemente pero yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y se relajo inmediatamente. Le oí suspirar contentamente. "Un placer volver a verte Kim querida" Dijo Jason antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

"No sé cuanto más voy a poder aguantar hasta darle un buen puñetazo" Dijo Jared mientras Kim le hacia caricias.

De repente, una chica salió de los arbustos: Ana.


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchas gracias a malublack por su review. Cuantos más review consiga, antes publicaré un nuevo capitulo.**

**Asi que ya sabeís:**

**Disfrutar y REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>LO SIENTO<strong>

**Elena PDV**

De repente, una chica salió de los arbustos: Ana.

Quite mis brazos de alrededor de la cintura de Embry en cuanto la vi.

"¡Embry!" exclamó Ana alegremente corriendo hacia él.

Me sentí mal inmediatamente.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Preguntó ella.

"Si" Respondió Embry con cara de sorpresa.

Kim, la manada y yo volvimos a nuestro sitio en la. Cuando me senté en la roca junto a Kim entré en la mente de Ana.

"Embry, quiero volver a estar juntos" Dijo Ana cogiéndole la mano. Sentí celos. Embry quito la mano de Ana de la suya con suavidad.

"Ana, yo no siento nada por ti. Lo siento." Dijo Embry.

Ana comenzó a llorar, me rompió el corazón.

"Pero yo te quiero Embry" Insistió Ana.

"Pero yo a ti no" Dijo Embry "Lo siento, de verdad"

Ana le miró herida y se marchó llorando. Me sentí horrible con tal de imaginarme como se debía sentir Ana en estos momentos.

Cuando Embry volvió, parecía frustrado y triste, pero en cuanto sus ojos me encontraron, una sonrisa ilumino su cara de inmediato. Me miró con ojos apenados y parecía como si me estuviese pidiendo perdón por lo que acababa de ocurrir con Ana.

"Kim, me voy a ir a casa" Le dije a Kim, dándole un abrazo y levantándome para marcharme.

"Vale, pues ya nos veremos" me dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

Caminé en dirección a Embry.

"Me voy a casa, ¿te vienes?" Le pregunté.

Él asintió. Nos despedimos de los demás y emprendimos el camino hacia casa en silencio. Lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era que dijese algo.

De repente, Embry me cogió la mano y me giro para que estuviesen nuestras caras a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

"Elena, lo siento. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado con Ana. No sabia que ella i-"

"No sigas Embry" Le corté. Le miré a los ojos "Antes de que te imprimases de mi, ¿Qué planeabas decirle a Ana sobre vuestra relación?"

"Le iba decir que ya no sentía nada por ella" Dijo Embry, y de inmediato me relajé.

"Eso me relaja, pensé que quizá cabía la posibilidad de que aún sintieses algo por ella y que como te había dicho que necesitaba un poco de tiempo quizá-"empecé a decir, pero Embry me interrumpió.

"Elena, yo te esperare por siempre si es lo que necesitas" Dijo Embry.

Le mire a los ojos y me percate de que su cara se acercaba a la mía lentamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Fue un beso nada más, pero eso no evitó que me saliera piel de gallina por todo el cuerpo, o que mi corazón latiese a mil por hora o que me imagínese ya casándome con él.

Cuando terminó el beso, me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Continuamos la vuelta a casa y fue muy divertido. Empezamos a jugar al pilla -pilla con gran desventaja por mi parte por cierto, ya que era un tanto difícil ganar a un hombre lobo en rapidez a pesar de ser una bruja. Cuando Embry veía que ya me rendía al intentar pillarle, solía venir por detrás, me cogía en velo y me llevaba a caballito durante un buen trecho.

Antes de lo que hubiera querido, ya habíamos llegado a casa. Al subir el porche Embry me cogió de la mano y entramos juntos a casa encontrado a Kevin e Isabel en el sofá. Ambos vieron nuestras manos y nos sonrieron. Se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron hacía nosotros. Kevin felicitó a Embry y dijo:  
>"Me alegro de que hayas sido tu el que se imprimase de Elena. Bueno venga, que te tengo que llevar a casa."<p>

Los cuatro salimos al porche, mientras que Kevin le daba un beso a Isabel, Embry me besó una vez más con ternura.

Kevin y Embry se montaron en el coche y en cuanto el coche se perdió de vista Isabel me dijo:

"Tiffany se va a poner contentísima. Por cierto, ¿te has visto?" Me preguntó.

"No, ¿Por qué?" Le pregunté yo.

"Estás emanando una cantidad de luz realmente increible, ¿Me pregunto por qué será…? "Dijo Isabel burlonamente. Yo le sonreí.

Kevin volvió poco después sonriente.

Los tres estuvimos sonriendo durante la comida.

Creo que tiene que ver con que Embry siempre ha sido como un hijo para ellos y siempre habrán tenido curiosidad por saber en quien imprimiría Embry. Y ¿de quien va y se imprime Embry? De mí. Es como una manera oficial y bien recibida de integrarle en la familia. Además, Kevin e Isabel saben con toda certeza que Embry siempre me tratará bien y que nunca me faltará de nada estando con él. También saben, que Embry me querrá de verdad y que ese amor no tiene límites.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en Embry. Ansiaba volver a verle. Suponía que lo que sentía tenía mucho que ver con la imprimación, pero no me importaba en absoluto y, por lo que me había contado Kim acerca de la imprimación, la necesidad de estar siempre cerca el uno del otro se pasaba al cabo de unos días o en algunos casos, semanas.

Ahora sabía lo que quería decir Kim cuándo decía que Jared era su mundo. Porque ahora, Embry era mi mundo y esperaba de todo corazón, que siempre lo fuese.

Al meterme en la cama, miré por la ventana y vi un lobo de color gris y manchas negras. En cuanto lo vi, supe que era Embry.

"Espero que duermas bien, sueña con los ángeles" Dije, sabiendo que me podría oír.

Ya me estaba durmiendo cuándo oí su pensamiento.

"_Con tal de soñar contigo, me basta y me sobra_"

Me dormí con una sonrisa en los labios y pensando en el lobo, al cual, le había entregado mi corazón.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Llevo tres años in publicar un capitulo y sé que ningúna excusa valdra. He pasado por mucho altibajo estos últimos años y eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Espero que siguaís junto a este historia hasta el final. Ya está escrito y prometo hacer todo en mi poder por publicar un capitulo cada sábado hasta que lo termine.**

**ALMAS UNIDAS**

**Elena PDV**

A la mañana siguiente Isabel vino a mi habitación, entró y se sentó a los pies de mi cama.

"¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?" Me preguntó, preocupación evidente en sus ojos.

Hoy iba a curarme la muñeca. Necesitaba muchísima energía para hacerlo e iba a quedar muy débil.

"Si, estoy segura" Dije.

Desayune, me duche y fui a sentarme a las hamacas del jardín. Había una mañana fresca, y el olor a hierba mojada me hacía sentirme viva. Estuve unos minutos preparándome mentalmente, disfrutando del momento de relajación, y empecé. Concentre toda mi energía en mi muñeca. Empecé a sentirme débil y con sueño tras unos diez minutos y supe que estaba funcionando. A los veinte minutos ya había curado mi muñeca, pero me sentía extremadamente cansada y sin querer, cerré los ojos y soñé con un cierto hombre lobo.

* * *

><p>Al despertarme, sentía una mano acariciando mi cabello. Mi cabeza esta posada en el hombro de esa persona, y dada a la alta temperatura corporal de esa persona supe que era Embry.<p>

"Embry" Murmure con voz dormida. Había oscurecido, me levante muy rápido y mi vista se nublo.

"Elena, amor, ten cuidado" Me dijo Embry dulcemente. Cogiéndome en brazos y sentándome en su regazo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?" Pregunte.

"Bueno, yo llegue a las tres y e Isabel me dijo que llevabas curándote desde las doce asique llevas una siete horas dormida" Me dijo con voz amorosa, acariciándome suavemente la mejilla.

"¿Has estado aquí desde las tres?" pregunte.

"Quería verte, y me deseo se ha cumplido."

"Siento haber estado dormida todo este tiempo" Dije.

"Elena no seas tonta" Me dijo con suavidad.

"¿Dónde están la tía Isabel y Kevin?" Pregunte.

"Están en el cine, Isabel no quería dejarte pero le dije que yo cuidaría de ti" Dijo el, dándome un beso fugaz en los labios. _No le merezco_, pensé. "¿Te sientes mejor?" me pregunto.

"Si, ahora si" Dije, acurrucándome más junto a él. Embry se rio, y el sonido me encanto. Oi la puerta de la casa abrirse y, a pesar de que estaba cómoda junto a Embry me levante a saludar a Isabel y a Kevin.

"Elena, ¿Qué tal te encuentras preciosa?" Pregunto Kevin.

"Muy bien, gracias tío" dije.

"Muchísimas gracias por cuidar de ella Embry" Dijo Isabel, dándole un abrazo a Embry.

"Fue todo un placer" dijo él con una sonrisa irresistible. De repente, se paró en seco. "Tengo que irme, Sam está llamando" Dijo Embry.

Le acompañe hasta la puerta principal después de que se despidiese de mis tíos.

"Mañana tengo que patrullar pero vendré a verte" dijo Embry.

"Vale, pero por favor cuídate" dije.

Embry me miro a los ojos y posó sus manos en mi cintura. Su boca se encontró con la mía. La sensación que me producía sus labios era una que me era desconocida hasta conocerle a él. Era amor. Nos conocíamos desde hacía tan poco y aun así nuestra conexión era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, nuestras almas estaban unidas y deseaba, con todo mi corazón, que nuca fueran separadas. Nos separamos y el posó su frente sobre la mía. Yo no abrí los ojos.

"Adios, Elena" me susurro al oído causando un cosquilleo donde su aliento había hecho contacto con mi oído. Abrí los ojos, pero ya se había ido. No pude evitar sonreír como una tonta y pasar mis dedos por mis labios, donde hace tan solo unos momentos habían estado los suyos. Estaba viviendo un sueño, y era uno que no quería que se acabase nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry PDV<strong>

Elena lo es todo para mí. Es imposible no pensar en ella, día y noche, ella es mi roca, con ella nunca me hundiré.

Llegue a casa y me cambie de ropa.

"¿Adónde vas?" Me preguntó mi madre.

"Voy a salir con unos amigos" Dije.

"Está bien, pero no vuelvas tarde" Dijo ella. Ambos sabíamos que yo volvería tarde, que ella me gritaría, que me castigaría sin salir y que todo se repetiría como un ciclo sin fin. A veces, me gustaría contarle todo pero el secreto era demasiado importante. Además, el contarle implicaría conocer la verdad sobre mi padre y no estoy preparado para ello. Ya tengo bastante con oír lo pensamientos de los otros miembros de la manada sobre el tema.

Salí de casa y en cuanto llegue a una zona lo suficientemente frondoso me transforme y fui hacia el lugar de encuentro.

"Embry, que bonito que te hayas dignado a venir" Me dijo Jacob burlonamente puesto que llegaba algo tarde.

"Lo siento, estaba con Elena" dije.

"Si, me alegre de oír esa novedad" Dijo Sam "¿Quién más falta?"

"Jared ha ido a dejar a Kim a su casa, Collin viene ahora y Quil ha ido a dejar a Claire a casa de Emily" Dijo Seth.

"Vale bien, pues os voy a explicar porque os he llamado" empezó Sam "Leah ha encontrado un rastro de un vampiro. No es de los Cullen pero, me parece que es el mismo que olismo la noche que encontramos a Elena y francamente, si han vuelto, solo puede ser por una razón, para terminar el trabajo que empezaron"


End file.
